Aerogels are a unique class of ultra-low-density, highly porous materials. The high porosity, intrinsic pore structure, and low density make aerogels extremely valuable materials for a variety of applications including insulation. Low density aerogels based upon silica are excellent insulators as the very small convoluted pores minimize conduction and convection. In addition, infrared radiation (IR) suppressing dopants may easily be dispersed throughout the aerogel matrix to reduce radiative heat transfer.
Escalating energy costs and urbanization have lead to increased efforts in exploring more effective thermal and acoustic insulation materials for pipelines, automobiles, aerospace, military, apparel, windows, houses as well as other appliances and equipment. Silica aerogels also have high visible light transmittance so they are also applicable for heat insulators for solar collector panels.